1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hybrid vehicle, and more particularly to a hybrid vehicle having an internal combustion engine, a power generator, a motor, a planetary gear, a battery, and a step-up/step-down converter (a buck-boost converter).
2. Description of Related Art
A hybrid vehicle of this type proposed in the related art includes a step-up converter having a switching element, a diode, and a reactor, and a cooling apparatus that cools the converter (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-23263 (JP 2014-23263 A), for example). When regenerative braking is performed in this hybrid vehicle, input currents of power elements such as the switching element and the diode are limited using a limit value that decreases steadily as a duty ratio employed during switching control increases and a cooling temperature of the cooling apparatus rises. As a result, the power elements are prevented from overheating, and a larger amount of regenerative power is obtained.